


Mon Cher

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom America (Hetalia), Fluff and Smut, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Mostly smut but it’s cute usuk at the end, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top England (Hetalia), Top France (Hetalia), World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: During a World Meeting, America goes to *relieve* himself. France seduces him and due to the romance country’s immense skill, America can’t say no. England finds them. Slightly angst but a fluffy ending. Mostly just sex. ((UsUk at the end))
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Mon Cher

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get this idea out of my head.

Alfred kept fidgeting during the meeting. This was normal, due to his ADHD he fidgeted everywhere, especially in meetings. And most of the time they were so boring he couldn’t bear to even pay attention or participate which made it all even worse then it already was. But this particular meeting, he had another thing in the back of his mind keeping him anxious and restless. 

Today they were in Italy, and the two Italian brothers were fighting instead of putting on the presentation whilst all the while Spain aka Antonio and Ludwig aka Germany were trying to pry Lovino off of Feliciano and make sense of the matter. This had been going on so long that Kiku aka Japan had taken things into his own hands wearily (as if he were VERY much used to this) and ran the meeting himself. Alfred, who was sitting next to Arthur had long ago nodded off, waking only when the yelling and commotion of the other countries grew so loud he couldn’t stay asleep, which then led to him boringly fidgeting around, trying to find a distraction.

He was glancing around, watching the commotion, when his eyes went over Francis, who met his gaze and winked at him, surprising the other. He quickly looked away, but then after another moment of boredom looked back. Francis was gazing at him casually. When their met eyes again, the man with long golden locks had a rather sultry look on his face, his eyes looking up and down the American. Alfred blushed which made the other smirk. For whatever reason, he continued to glance away then glance back at Francis, each time his face growing slightly pinker then it had been. Francis chuckled softly to himself, knowing his gazes would make anyone flustered if he wanted them to be. He licked his lips and his eyes went back to the large nation, noticing how Alfred now bit his lip. 

Alfred didn’t know why, perhaps it was the long drawn out meeting or the fact he’d been slightly pent up due to all the traveling he’d been doing, but he was slightly turned on why the romantic country’s gazes and avidly looking away for good this time, not wanting to get hard during the middle of the world meeting. Alfred had long since had a great fondness that was in fact a giant crush on Arthur, who was next to him. He couldn’t be flirting with other people or doing anything to disrespect that love he had for the small British nation, so he tried to focus on the meeting once again. 

After awhile, however, Arthur was now in a fight with Yao, and Alfred’s arrousedness had only grown with seeing the small feisty nation being so angry and passionate. He was cute when he was mad. So after a few minutes the blue eyed man got up and headed to the restroom of the conference building, deciding it’d just be better to relieve himself then sit painfully through it the whole time. 

As he got there, huickly stepped into a stall, shutting the door. He sat down on the toilet and brought out his erection, swiftly stroking himself to life, biting his lip and flushing as he did so. He had an image in his mind. He imagined Arthur, panting and blushing. The pale smooth skin and arched back of the slim frame making the man wild. He could see Arthur’s bright eyes and thick but attractive eyebrows covered by fair silky hair. _Shit._ ..  He began to stroke faster, his breath becoming ragged.

But suddenly another image appeared in his mind. This one was now of a different blonde country. A taller and more built man with long fine hair and a sexy and manly stubble on his face that paired well with his feminine attributes. Alfred couldn’t help but image Francis and his tongue, flickering over his lips. The American then pictured him naked, lying on a bed, his cock out and hard and he gazed at Alfred seductively. 

“Ngh.. fuck...” Alfred muttered as his hand quickened. 

Alfred had been too caught up in himself to hear the door open and a man step in, smirking as he opened the door which had not been locked properly. 

“That looks quite painful, no?” Said a deep and husky voice from the corner of the stall. 

Alfred almost fell off the toilet where he sat. What did fall off however were his glasses, but even without him he could see Francis, and he knew his voice. 

“F-France!-“ he began but was cut off by the other swooping down and putting a finger to his lips. 

“Shush, mon ami, don’t want to let everybody else hear.” He said and as he spoke one of his slim yet strong hands went down to Alfred’s manhood, gripping it softly but firmly. 

“Let us get out this frustration and break the sexual tension, no? I know your body craves this.” France purred, moving himself atop Alfred, pressing him against the wall. Alfred let out a gasp and Francis smirked. 

“W-wait no i- I cant-“

“Why not? Were you not thinking about me?” Francis said in the other’s ear, unbuttoning Alfred button-up and exposing his large chest. The American was strong and even though he wasn’t slim was attractive in his brawn, which, while smaller than Germany’s was still impressive. 

“I...” Alfred began but realized the other was right. He knew we wasn’t thinking clearly but secretly, he wanted to see where this would go. He bit his lip and looked up at the other who was looking pleased with himself. France ripped the other’s shirt and suit jacket off all the way before yanking his pants down completely, leaving them around his ankles. He then leaned down, sucking on the Alfred’s neck and moving down to his chest.

“Francis- ah.. feels- Ngh!” Alfred moaned. Francis did not look up, but brought a hand up to Alfreds mouth, shoving three fingers in and shutting the other up. As he did this he took one of the boy’s perky nipples into his mouth and sucked hard, reddening it. 

“Gnngh!” Alfred choked on the long fingers that reached down into his throat, making him choke as he felt the rush of pleasure from his nipple. He looked down at France who was sucking greedily, grazing the bud with his teeth. After a moment, he looked up, withdrawing his fingers from Alfreds mouth and leaning up. The boys lips were open and panting and France had half to mind to snatch them up. But instead, he got up, going over to the plush bench that was in the corner of the area and sitting down, unbuttoning his own shirt as he did so along with his belt buckle. He glanced at Alfred, luring him over with a finger, signaling for him to follow. Alfred came, and as he did so Francis grabbed him, pulling him on top of himself but facing backwards. At this point Alfred was totally naked besides the button up shirt that was open and still clinging onto him.

As he was pulled onto Francis, the man flipped him so that he was face to face with the mans cock, which was, Alfred realized, unintentionally staring at it with a hungry look in his eyes, huge. It was long and stood hard and red in in the American’s face.

“Suck it, mon cher.” Francis said darkly. Alfred didn’t waste any time, assuming that Francis would do the same from the other end. Alfred took the monstrous thing into his mouth, but it didn’t fit all the way. In fact it could only barely go halfway before hitting the back of his throat. And it’s girth hurt the boys jaw, but he still sucked and tried to do what he always saw in porn video’s. 

Francis, on the other hand, as the other did this, grabbed Alfred’s cheeks which were round and soft and right in the mans face. He gently pulled them apart and gazed at the twitching hole in between them. 

“Francis-“ Alfred said, his thighs quivering as he felt the coolness on his entrance. “What-“ but he didn’t finish because France had brought his tongue to the hole and giving it a long lick. 

“Gah!” The quivering man above him cried out. Francis smirked and began to lick and suck at the pink hole which was twitching as his body convulsed in pleasure. Alfred couldn’t think straight and began to realize where this was going. He fidgeted, hardly focusing on the cock in his mouth when Francis suddenly bucked his hips up, causing his entire length to go into Alfred’s throat. 

“Don’t bite, just relax.” Francis hummed as he reached down, forcing Alfred’s head down to stay on his cock. Alfred tried to listen, his eyes welling up with tears due to his gag reflex. He heard Francis sigh as his throat clenched down hard onto him. Alfred soon was struggling to breathe, needing air. There was a choking sound before France let his head come up. The American gasped for air. Francis seemed to allow this, going back to the other work at hand. 

This time the Frenchman pressed a long fingertip to the hole, which opened tentatively and allowed for the digit to be engulfed. Alfred shuttered at the feeling, a strange feeling growing in his stomach. Francis began to thrust the finger in and out, which was wet from saliva. 

“Mmm, if only your precious Arthur could see you now... doing naughty things with your other big brother.” He said, adding another finger and scissoring the hole a bit more fervently. 

“Ah!” The man boy cried out, his nails gripping the sides of the bench. The thought of Arthur now made his gut wrench, but almost turned him on more. If only he knew what was going on right outside the conference room. 

“Ah, enough of this.” Francis said in a low voice. He moved the other off of him, standing before putting one knees on the bench. He grabbed Alfred’s hips, pulling him towards him so close that the French’s hard cock pumped into Alfred’s inner thighs. Alfred quivered, glancing back. He wanted to tell him to stop, but couldn’t bring himself to it.

“I am going to fuck you now, Alfred. All this will soon be inside you.” Francis coo’d and touched Alfred’s lower stomach before gesturing to his own cock. Alfred swallowed a dry swallow and his face was red. 

“Yes... please.. do it.” He said, putting his head down and shaking his hips slightly. Francis looked down at him, stroking his own cock before slapping Alfred’s ass so hard that it rippled and left a red mark. He then let his cock slide in between Alfred’s thighs, rubbing against the other length that already hung there, hot and dripping. 

“Please..” Alfred whined, never thinking he would come to this. He’d never known how much he wanted cock due to the fact that in his fantasies with Arthur, he was always the top in his mind. But in reality, at least to France, he wanted to submit. 

Francis withdrew again, and settled his cock head against the quivering hole. He waited a few more seconds to build up the suspense for the quivering nation beneath him before thrusting in, all the way to the hilt. Alfred let out a scream of pain, but then soon felt the pleasure and intensity of the cock within him. 

“Oh fuck!” He cried out, his eyes welling up as Francis began to thrust. His big dick sheathing itself in and out of the American as if he were simply a toy to be played and fucked with. 

“You love my cock, no?” Franck’s purred. “Say you love it.” 

“Fuck... god- I love it, I love your cock-“ Alfred cried out, his eyes rolling back. As he said this, the door of the stall opened and there stood a completely shocked and dumbfounded England.

England, who had realized that neither America nor France were anywhere to be seen in the conference room had gone to look and yell at them. Hearing noises coming from down the hall he went to check in the bathroom. As he came to the door, he opened it a sliver, peering in. This is when he first saw it- Alfred on his hands and knees, biting his lip and his mouth going slack as a thick cock went in and out of him. He was whining and crying out and Arthur felt himself grow stiff at the sight. He hadn’t thought about it two seconds before bursting in. He wanted to kill Francis, who was the culprit of this act.

Both nations looked over when England bursted in, surprised. Francis however just smirked and if anything continued to pound Alfred more mercilessly. Alfred sobbed and let out a strangled moan as he did this. Francis quickly leaned forward and wrapped his smooth fingers around the other’s throat, choking him slightly as Alfred’s eyes fixed on England. He knew who it was, even with his glasses long since thrown into the floor.

“I-iggy-“ he said but let out another moan, breaking off the name he’d been calling. He looked at the British with teary, pleasure filled eyes. 

England flushed hotly with rage and arousal. “Get your filthy frog hands off of him Francis!” He shouted, stepping forward, fists clenched, ready to strike. 

France only laughed and ran a hand through his long hair while the other hand was steadily on the small of America’s back, slapping one of his round cheeks a bit before leaning down to the nations ear. “Do you want me to stop mon cher?” He asked in a teasing tone to America. 

Alfred bit his lip hard, flushing and shutting his eyes before letting out a quick. “No!” And shaking his head. “D-don’t stop...please... harder!” He knew how shameful the words were but he couldn’t help it, he was completely at the mercy of Francis. 

Arthur looked completely taken aback, then very angry. “What did you do to him?” He demanded of Francis. “Blackmailed him? Hm? Tell me!” 

France looked at England, sighing in annoyance. He then withdrew completely from Alfred, letting his cock rest on the quivering nation’s back. America whined and groaned, quickly looking at England then at France pleadingly. “Put it back in! P-please!” And then turned to England. “He didn’t blackmail me! I-“ he put his head down. “I wanted this...”

England couldn’t speak. Francis smirked. “And there you ‘ave it, from his own pretty lips.” France said, plunging back into Alfred. The American gasped and let out a long, satisfied moan, arching his back as the Frenchman began to pound even harder into him than before. 

England, bewildered, felt himself harden at the sight of the writhing nation which he used to call his little brother. He couldn’t help himself. And France, noticing this, developed a sly glint in his eye. “How about you join us, no? It’s better than standing there like a bafoon.” He said with a chuckle. “Just look at this boy,” he went on. Grabbing Alfred’s throat again, then letting his finger slide into his mouth. Alfred choked, hearing what Francis just said as the digits went to the back of his throat once more. “This hole needs filled too, don’t you agree?” 

England looked at Alfred’s face, the soft pink of his cheeks and the red swelling of his lips. He swallowed and knew he had to make a decision to either step forward or to turn and leave, go back to the meeting. But then Alfred’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

“A-Arthur...” he moaned, his eyes not even on the blonde. They were in fact squeezed shut, but he whined the name over again and opened his mouth as he did so, panting breathlessly.

Not two seconds passed before Arthur was in front of the younger nation, his cock free from his green uniform pants and nudging Alfreds lips. Alfred opened his eyes and saw the pretty pale length before him, then looked up at his older brother nation. His crush. 

They locked eyes and as they gazed at each other Alfred let his mouth open submissively, his tongue out. Arthur’s heart pounded and he pushed into the boys mouth. Alfred’s eyes never left his own, and he began to lick and suck feverishly, moaning on it as he did so, for as this was happening, Francis had began to pound Alfred harder then before, going at a quick but rythmatic pace. 

Arthur moaned, resting a hand on Alfred’s fluffy blonde hair, raking his hand through it fondly. “Bloody hell...” he muttered, not taking his eyes off of the others face. For this to be happening, him in this situation, he would have never thought it possible. He’d always held a affection towards America like one he’d never had for anyone else before. This was like a dream that he’d have never thought would come true. And although he would have never wanted or even imagined France would be here too, he could not deny seeing Alfred writhing in pleasure was not undeniably hot. 

Speaking of, Francis was grunting harder and letting out moans of his own. “Soon...” he mumbled almost the moans of Alfred. Alfred knew that Francis was close, and he began to rock his hips back hard onto Francis’s long cock, impaling himself deeper and harder onto it. He then focused up on England at the same time, sucking hard and licking the tip whilst gripping the base of his length. His eyes went back up to Arthur’s and gave a unspoken plead.

Somehow Arthur knew what the boy wanted, and so he reached down, tugging at Alfred’s leaking cock that swung between his legs due to Francis’s frantic thrusts. He stroked him quickly, keeping his other hand in Alfreds hair. After a few quick strokes, along with Francis’s pounding, Alfred came with a loud moan. 

“Gah!” He cried out. His hole squeezed tight around Francis which drove the man over the edge as well, sighing deeply. Arthur then withdrew from Alfred’s mouth, stroking himself hard a few times before coming over Alfred’s face, letting the built up stress wash away with pleasure and relief. 

There was a lewd squelching noice as Francis withdrew from Alfred, for they hadn’t used a condom, leaving the boy opens and empty. Alfred grinned a bit, letting himself relax and lay on the bench, feeling as if he could fall asleep there, covered with Arthur’s release and filled with Francis’s. 

Arthur, thoroughly flushed, tucked himself back in as Francis clothes himself once more. He then turned to Alfred, squatting down next to him and kissing his cheek softly. “Merci, mon amour. You did excellent. I’d be very much interested in doing this again with you.” He said, ruffling the others hair. “But..” he glanced at England. “Perhaps this is just a one time occurrence, no?” He stood up again, fetching America’s clothes and giving them to England who was flushed as he finished buckling up his pants and had turned to Alfred. 

“I have no doubt that you will want to... ah, be with him, yes? Make sure you take proper care of him, which of course I would do- but, as I know you won’t want me to.” He said smirking to the British. Francis then turned and promptly left, leaving the other two alone. 

Alfred didn’t look up at Arthur, too exhausted to even move right away. Arthur, looked down at him, seeing the mess on his face and then noticing the white dripping from between the boys legs. Making up his mind immediately, England fetched a wash towel, sitting next to the bench where the other lay and beginning to wipe his face clean. 

Alfred opened his eyes, looking up with a embarrassed expression at England. He couldn’t help but talk.

“Eng- I mean.. Arthur... do you...” he hesitated, “...hate me now?” He said, the sudden fear overwhelming his heart. Even if England had joined in, it could have been out of anger or spite, or me may just have been too aroused to deny. He might hate the younger nation now, be disgusted at him for allowing France to use him and moreover wanting England’s worst enemy to take him.

“Of course not, silly.” England said quickly, but in a calm tone, not meeting the others eyes. “I suppose...” he said after a pause, “...I didn’t know you liked him in that way I guess is all. It startled me, which is why I was angry. I thought perhaps the bastard had forced his way with you.” 

Alfred cut in. “ Well I- I don’t like him like that!” He said quickly, “I just... one thing led to another and I guess his talent just...” he trailed off, embarrassed. England had just finished with his upper half and had moved his hand down, cleaning Alfred’s more sensitive area’s. England hesitated before using two fingers to open up the boy’s loose and swollen hole, cleaning it within. 

Alfred gasped and looked back at the other nation. “Y-you don’t-“

“It’s alright. I did raise you, you know.” Arthur said, continuing his mensurations, a slight fond expression briefly on his face. “And... it’s good to hear that you aren’t actually in love with him. He’s not a good candidate for your affections.” Arthur continued matter-of-factly. America flushed red hot, turning his head to stare at the wall. Should he say something? Finally confess? England wasn’t mad, and they’d just done something so intimate that his emotions took over. 

Now was his chance. 

“Alfred... I also want to apologize, I hope I didn’t demean, or offend you by... you know...” he blushed, moving back next to where Alfred’s head rested. “It was foolish of me... I shouldn’t be acting like that. I’m supposed to set an example, after all...” Alfred sat up quickly now that England was finished, almost unable to let England finish talking before he cut in.

“No! Not at all- I liked it-“ he said without thinking. “You don’t need to worry about it because, well, I like you!” He blurted, slowing down at the end and realizing he’d finally said it. England opened his mouth but before he could even speak or reply Alfred had, without thinking, leaned down to seal the legitimacy of his confession as their lips crashing together. England was startled, but frankly overjoyed. He moved his lips against the Americans and sat up taller, putting one hand on the side of the other’s head while the other on Alfred’s thigh. 

The two locked lips for quite a while before finally breaking apart, both panting. 

“Well... that was...” Arthur began. Then smiled. “Ah, yes, I... well, i am quite fond of you too, Alfred.” He said, remembering the other’s confession with a blush.

Alfred simply smiled widely, his heart elated, he whooped with joy as he bear hugged England, both of them falling to the floor, laughing and smiling all the way. 

In conference room, China was looking around angrily. As he saw France step in he marched up to him. “And where is that British bastard and American pig? Have you seen them, aru?” He demanded. 

“Ah, yes, it seems they have become, a bit preoccupied at the moment.” France said, grinning slyly. China just tossed his hair in discussed, matching away again toward Russia. France smiles devilishly to himself, sitting back down in his chair and re-joining the meeting as though he’d never even been gone.


End file.
